In general, the dryer blows hot air from a heater into a drum to evaporate moisture from the drying object to dry the drying object. In the dryers, there are exhaust type dryers, and condensing type dryers depending on types of processing of moisture evaporated from the drying object.
The exhaust type dryer draws external air, heats the air with the heater to generate hot air, dries the drying object with the hot air, discharges humid air from the drying object to an outside of the dryer. The condensing type dryer condenses the humid air from the drying object, heats the air, and dries the drying object with the heated air, thereby circulating the air.
Of the dryers, the exhaust type dryer is in general provided with a dryer body having an exhaust duct on a rear side, and an exhaust pipe connected to the exhaust duct for guiding exhaust gas to an outside of a room.
The exhaust pipe has a first exhaust pipe connected to the exhaust duct, and a second exhaust pipe having one side connected to the first exhaust pipe and the other side extended to the outside of the room.
In order to extend the second exhaust pipe to the outside of the room, an opening is formed in a wall of a building, or a sheet of glass. In this instance, in general, the second exhaust pipe is fastened to the opening with silicone adhesive or paper or sponge placed between the second exhaust pipe and the opening.